


Fractured friendship

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Godelga (Godric Gryffindor/Helga Hufflepuff) [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: How sad.
Relationships: Godric Gryffindor/Helga Hufflepuff
Series: Godelga (Godric Gryffindor/Helga Hufflepuff) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107125
Kudos: 1





	Fractured friendship

Our story starts in Godric Gryffindor's temporary accommodation by the under construction Hogwarts. He's talking to his girlfriend Helga Hufflepuff about what happened between him and Salazar Slytherin.

Godric grumbled, "He was just being so... so frustrating!"

Helga frowned. "I heard you pair shouting from the other room, but why do you think he said that?"

Godric shrugged. "He seems convinced that our relationship will ruin our vision for Hogwarts, but his and Rowena's won't somehow."

Helga muttered, "That makes no sense though."

Godric replied, "I'm well aware, but I simply refuse to be friends with someone like that. I'm sorry if you disagree with me on the matter, Hel."

Helga told him, "Not at all, I'll always be on your side no matter what."


End file.
